Reala
|-|Modern Design= |-|Classic Reala= Character Synopsis Reala is a First-level Nightmaren and one of the primary antagonists of the series. Created along with NiGHTS to be Wizeman's right hand, Reala is obedient towards his creator and leads the Nightmaren army. As all Nightmaren, Reala is sexless, though appears somewhat more masculine than NiGHTS. In NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams, Reala wears a Persona mask given by Wizeman to represent loyalty to his master. He is given a British accent in Journey of Dreams to fit the style of the game. Reala also has a more frequent role in Will's dream than in Helen's dream, but appears in her story almost immediately and plays a larger part in the reveal of NiGHTS identity to Helen. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-B Verse: NiGHTS Name: Reala Gender: Neutral (Like NiGHTS, Reala can be any gender the dreamer interprets them as) Age: Unknown Classification: 1st Level Nightmaren Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation (Many of NiGHTS powers involve gathering the energy left over from Nightmares and projecting them in energy form), Darkness Manipulation (Can wield light that derives from the moon and other sources), Shapeshifting (Transformation allows NiGHTS to alter their body into various forms and objects), Blackhole Creation and Wormhole Creation (Reala can create "paraloops", which creates either wormholes that BFR an opponent to another dream reality or creates a Blackhole), Creation (Superior in nature to Level 2 Nightmaren, who of which can create entire Nightmare realities), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Upscaled from lower Nightmaren, who can govern their own Nightmares, which are entire dimensions), Immortality (Type 1 & 8, reliant on the existence of Wizeman, as killing Reala requires you kill him), Summoning (Can summon objects such as Diamonds that shoot energy to aid them in battle), Void Manipulation (Should have the same abilities as Chamelan, who can create nightmares made of nothingness and are akin to voids), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, should have comparable regenerative qualities to NiGHTS, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal and Abstract Entities such as Wizeman), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(Rivals NiGHTS in power, a fact that is stated numerous times in addition to being shown. Should be stronger than Wizeman, Who was stated many times to be capable of destroying and remaking the entire Night Dimension, which contains both The Dream World and Nightmare. Vastly superior to Level 2 Nightmaren and Nightopians, who both can create universes based of the dreams and nightmares of a visitor) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Despite being slower than NiGHTS, Reala has shown to capacity to keep up with NiGHTS in combat. Can intercept attacks from NiGHTS) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Consistently fights NiGHTS, who can defeat Wizeman, an entity capable of destroying and recreating the Night Dimension, which contains both The Dream World and Nightmare. Lower Nightmaren can create universes from nothing and Nightopians can create dreams. Reala is superior to them) 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(Consistently tanks attacks from NiGHTS) 'Stamina: Very High Range: Multiversal '(Can traverse the entire Night Dimension, which contains countless universes) 'Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *''Flight: Reala possesses great flight capabilities and is fast and graceful, this is notable among nightmarens, which typically fly. In NiGHTS into Dreams, Reala can fly through a hoop to activate a trick ribbon. *Transformation: Reala is also able to transform into a boat and a roller coaster, as well as rolling up in a ball to roll down slides (a possible reference to Sonic Team's title character Sonic the Hedgehog). In ''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Transformed, Reala is able to take the form of a racecar, a speedboat and a jetplane. In Journey of Dreams, certain transformations, such as dragon (impervious to wind) rocket(acceleration)and dolphin (swim in water) require the use of personas, it is unknown as to why. *''Paraloops: Reala can create small portals called Paraloops with 'Twinkle Dust' that emits from their hands by flying in a circle. This ability sends who or whatever gets sucked into an unknown space, but in ''Nights: Journey of Dreams the Paraloop simply sends Nightopians (and apparently Nightmarens) to the My Dream world. *''Energy Bolt Projection: In some games, Reala can shoot deep purple bolts of energy. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:NiGHTS Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Blackhole Users Category:BFR Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Void Users Category:Regenerators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Sega Category:Tier 2